ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Akita
Akita (nicknamed Red by Lloyd) is a Formling who lives in the Never-Realm. She has the ability to morph between the form of a three-tailed wolf and a human. She is the only known Formling that hadn't been frozen by the Ice Emperor's Dragon. History The Never-Realm Before the Ninja enter the Never-Realm, Akita gives a brief history of the Ice Emperor and his takeover of the Never-Realm; however, she believes someone will stand up against his evil reign. An Unlikely Ally When Lloyd went to search for Zane, he gets ambushed by some wolves, but Akita, in her wolf form, saves him, and he rewards her with his food before leaving. She later meets up with Lloyd and helps him find the Land Bounty and the two become allies. The Message Lloyd and Akita follow the tracker to the Titan Mech until they are under attack by the Giant Eagle. Luckily, they are able to hide out in a cave where they discover the mech and a message by Zane. Lloyd finishes the Mech and defeats the Eagle before taking Akita onto the Mech in order to find Zane. Secret of The Wolf The Last of the Formlings Akita tells Lloyd about who she is, a Formling. She tells him that the land used to be peaceful, and everyone worked together to keep it that way. Akita and her brother, Kataru, were about to find their animal forms in the Choosing Ceremony. They set off, looking for the animal spirits to guide them. They set camp in the forest for the night. When Akita woke up, she heard a voice calling for her. Lured by the sound, she climbed a tree into the clouds, where she saw her animal, a three-tailed fox. She raced the catch the spirit, and earned the form of the fox. When she returned, she was suddenly attacked by a large bear, which she realized was her brother in his new animal form. Both cheered, as they have found their animal forms. Akita decides to go for a walk in the forest. When she returns to the village, she finds it frozen, everyone inside big blocks of ice. She weeps, saddened at the loss of her people. She sees Boral, the Ice Dragon, Vex, and the Ice Emperor. She heads toward Vex and the Ice Emperor, but is attacked by Boreal. Kataru appears in his bear form, defending Akita. He slashes at the beast, scraping its wing. It roars, and Akita tells for Kataru to run. But Kataru continues to fight Boral, who covers him with snow. Akita tries to dig up Kataru, but she couldn't. She cries, as she is the last Formling left. Vex, the Ice Emperor, and Boral, satisfied with their deed, walks off. Akita then heads out of the village, never looking back. She vows to return, once the Ice Emperor and Vex have justice. Relationships Appearances *70671 Lloyd's Journey (Wolf Form) *70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor (Human Form) ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *114. "The Never-Realm" (voice) *116. "An Unlikely Ally" *118 "The Message" *121. "Secret of The Wolf" *122. "The Last of The Formlings" Trivia *Her name originates from a Japanese breed of dogs, which is also a prefecture in Japan. *Her appearance, in both human and wolf form, resembles the character Amaterasu, in the video game Ōkami. It's unknown if this is intentional or not. *It is quite possible based on Ninjago's frequent use of Asian mythology and Akita's unique attributes that she is a Yōkai, as there are many Yōkai who shapeshift into animals with unusual traits. **A similar example is the Kitsune, a nine-tailed fox and shapeshifter, similar to Akita being a three-tailed wolf. Gallery WolfAkitaBack.png|Akita, on a Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu poster IMG_7070.JPG|Akita on The Ice Chapter poster Summer 2019 Akita Human Form Minifigure 2.png|Human Summer 2019 Akita (Wolf Form) 2.png|Wolf Wolfkita.png|Akita's wolf form in the television series. Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.40.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.38.35 AM.png Akita.jpg Ninjago__ICE_CHAPTER_TRAILER!!_(NO_WATERMARK! (25).png|Akita vs Ice dragon Ninjago__ICE_CHAPTER_TRAILER!!_(NO_WATERMARK! (10).png Ninjago__ICE_CHAPTER_TRAILER!!_(NO_WATERMARK! (12).png|Akita in human form ninjago_s11_ep17_and_18_1080p_high_quality - 2019-08-24T132111.919.png ninjago_s11_ep17_and_18_1080p_high_quality - 2019-08-24T124845.335.png ninjago_s11_ep17_and_18_1080p_high_quality - 2019-08-24T125238.834.png ninjago_s11_ep17_and_18_1080p_high_quality - 2019-08-24T130356.336.png ninjago_s11_ep17_and_18_1080p_high_quality - 2019-08-24T130406.176.png ninjago_s11_ep17_and_18_1080p_high_quality - 2019-08-24T130535.499.png ninjago_s11_ep17_and_18_1080p_high_quality - 2019-08-24T130916.293.png ninjago_s11_ep17_and_18_1080p_high_quality - 2019-08-24T132004.587.png ninjago_s11_ep17_and_18_1080p_high_quality - 2019-08-24T131751.356.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 10.21.54 PM.png Kataru.png SURPRISE.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 10.18.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 10.14.07 PM.png Screenshot_20190920-223259.png Screenshot_20190920-223601.png Screenshot_20190920-223636.png Screenshot_20190920-223659.png Screenshot 20190920-222418.png Screenshot 20190920-222410.png Screenshot 20190920-223112.png Screenshot 20190920-223306.png Screenshot 20190920-223329.png Screenshot 20190920-223505.png Screenshot 20190920-223414.png Screenshot 20190920-223710.png Screenshot 20190920-223208.png Screenshot 20190920-222748.png Screenshot 20190920-222833.png Screenshot 20190920-223405.png Screenshot 20190920-223150.png Screenshot 20190920-222728.png Screenshot 20190920-223023.png Screenshot 20190920-223540.png Screenshot 20190920-223314.png Screenshot 20190920-223137.png Screenshot 20190920-222737.png Screenshot 20190920-222714.png Screenshot 20190920-223355.png Screenshot 20190920-222418.png Screenshot 20190920-222410.png Screenshot 20190920-223112.png Screenshot 20190920-223306.png Screenshot 20190920-223329.png Screenshot_20190920-221957.png Screenshot 20190920-220636.png Screenshot 20190920-221939.png Screenshot_20190920-222012.png Screenshot_20190920-221817.png Screenshot 20190920-221904.png Screenshot 20190920-222022.png Screenshot 20190920-222123.png Screenshot 20190920-221832.png IMG_7307.PNG de:Akita Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Formlings